


Talked Into It

by Amarin_Rose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Gen, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is a little wound up, and Jim doesn't know why. Of course, when he finds out, he may wish he hadn't asked -- especially with what Blair tries to talk him into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talked Into It

## Talked Into It

by Amarin Rose

Author's website:  <http://www.fanfiction.net/~AmarinRose>

Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly Inc. I am making no money off this, and do not intend to infringe on their copyright.

This was based on a challenge Kira put out, wherein you had to incorporate several lines of dialogue into your story. I tweaked a few of the lines to make them fit better, but it doesn't really change the intent.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jim asked when Blair sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

Slanting Jim a sideways look, Blair asked, "Do you want the socially acceptable answer or the truth?" 

"The truth." 

Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "I haven't had sex in a very long time, and you're really starting to turn me on." His face turned the color of a ripe tomato as Jim gaped at him. 

Finally managing to pick his jaw up from off the floor, the Sentinel hissed, "What?" 

Inching away from his seething friend (at least his friend for now -- maybe not for much longer) Blair stuttered, "Y-you heard me, man." 

Jim stared at Blair for a few excruciatingly long minutes before letting out a huge breath of frustration. "You finally want me, and it's only because you haven't gotten laid in a while?" he exclaimed, aghast. 

Blair blinked. It almost sounded as if Jim was more upset by _why_ he wanted him, than the fact that he _did_ want him. "Uh...well...mostly," he admitted. 

Jim seemed to latch onto that. "Mostly?" he questioned. 

Blair nodded nervously. "I...well, I mean, I've always noticed you, man, in a purely aesthetic sense. You're just so...macho, I just never went anywhere with it. And there were always plenty of women to keep me occupied, so I never really thought about it. But lately, with this...drought...I seem to be having, I just..." 

"Started thinking about it?" Jim raised an eyebrow in question. 

Blair nodded dumbly. "Yeah, pretty much." 

Jim sighed and wiped his face with his hands, before giving Blair a baleful glare. "Chief, you are my best friend..." 

"...but you don't swing that way; I know, man," Blair said sullenly. 

"Actually, I do -- at least, I'm attracted to _you_ ," Jim corrected him. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. The thing is, you are my best friend, and if this is just some one-night stand, or a short fling you're looking for, I don't want any part of it." 

"And if I was looking for something more permanent?" Blair asked, hardly able to believe his boldness. 

Jim's eyes softened. "Then...we could talk." 

"Talk, huh?" Blair's lips curved into a smile. 

"Mm-hm." Jim nodded. 

" _Just_ talk?" 

"Well, I think I could be _talked_ into some kissing...or maybe more," Jim allowed. 

"Well, then...let's get this _conversation_ started," Blair said -- and pounced. 

* * *

End Talked Into It by Amarin Rose: amarin_rose@sbcglobal.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
